Quentin Turnbull (Arrowverse)
Quentin Turnbull is a villain in the second season of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. He is portrayed by Jeff Fahey. History Turnbull and his men are riding through the woods near the town of Liberty in 1847 when they stumble upon a futuristic looking man. Once cornering him, they are informed by him that the ore in a nearby mine is more valuable than gold and that there is enough of it for both of them to share. Turnbull asks how the man could possibly know that and the man draws a futuristic looking, compass-like device from his jacket. Turnbull demands that the man hands it over but the man instead draws his gun and attempts to shoot Turnbull. Turnbull draws quicker, however, and shoots the man dead. Afterwards, Turnbull picks up the compass and he and his gang ride off. This creates a ripple through time which alerts the Legends. In 1847, the Legends meet Jonah Hex again, who tells them that he intended to collect a bounty on Turnbull. The Legends furthermore find out that Turnbull has founded Turnbull Country, basically controlling all country west of the Rocky Mountains and is forcing everyone to work in his mine. By infiltrating Turnbull's office by posing as tax collectors, the Legends find out that Turnbull is storing his ore in a nearby mining camp. Meanwhile, Rory encounters Turnbull in the saloon. Mick provokes Turnbull in order to start a fight while Jax, Nate and Ray infiltrate the mining camp. The three find out that the ore Turnbull is mining is dwarf-star, giving Turnbull the potential power to blow up the entire wild west. They also find the device Turnbull obtained from the man from the future, who is revealed to have been a time pirate. Although supposed to antagonize Turnbull, Mick instead starts drinking with him, the two rogues getting along perfectly. Chaos starts when Jonah Hex storms the saloon, intending to collect the bounty on Turnbull. However, once Turnbull gives the order everyone inside the saloon draws their gun and aims it at Hex. Furthermore, Turnbull reveals that he found out that the ore he discovered in the mines has 'special qualities' and that he has made bullets out of it. Turnbull attempt to shoot Hex but misses when Sara attacks him with a whip. A barfight ensues in which the Legends are forced to escape when Turnbull shoots at them with his dwarf-star bullets, causing explosions wherever the bullets impact. Turnbull almost kills Mick but Nate jumps in front of it, barely surviving because of his metal powers. The Legends find out that Turnbull plans to enforce his own country by using the dwarf-star to blow up the only railway passage connecting the east and the west, which would shut the US army out of the west. While most of the Legends head out to stop the train, Sara joins Turnbull's gang by handing over a seemingly captured Jonah Hex to Turnbull. Turnbull plans to bring Hex in his mine to kill him there but before they can enter, the mine is blown up by Vixen and Rory. Hex immediately attacks Turnbull and starts throttling him but, remembering the story Sara told him about Damien Darhk, decides not to kill him right away, knocking him out instead. Trivia *This is the second live action adaptation of the Jonah Hex villain Quentin Turnbull, the other being the portrayal by John Malkovich. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Western Villains Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains